


Джон: Потроллить этого забавного человека.

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Human Karkat Vantas, Humor, M/M, Troll John Egbert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Тот самый первый/последний разговор Джона и Карката. Но если бы Джон был троллем, а Каркат человеком...
Relationships: John Egbert & Karkat Vantas





	Джон: Потроллить этого забавного человека.

канцероГенетик [КГ] начал троллить эктоБиолога [ЭБ] 

КГ: ВНИМАНИЕ, ЖАЛКИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК.   
КГ: ГОВОРИТ ТВОЙ БОГ.   
КГ: хехехе   
КГ: я шучу, не пугайся.   
КГ: просто мне показалось, что будет забавно начать разговор, как какой-нибудь пафосный пришелец-захватчик, который считает, что от этих слов все тут же обоссутся и будут слезно молить о возможности сдаться с потрохами.   
КГ: это как в одном из моих любимых фильмов про инопланетных захватчиков. я бы сказал тебе его название, но у наших фильмов такие длинные и запутанные названия. это так тупо.   
КГ: но ничего не поделаешь. наша планета существует намного дольше, чем ваша, и у нас в какой-то момент стало столько фильмов, что названия для них закончились.   
КГ: ладно я тебе написал не для того, чтобы обсуждать с тобой наши фильмы. хотя я был бы очень рад обсудить это с тобой потом.   
КГ: на самом деле я просто хочу помочь вам, ребята, справиться с игрой.   
КГ: потому что в какой-то момент вашей сессии что-то пошло не так. и я со своими друзьями пытаюсь понять, что именно.   
КГ: думаю, если мы будем работать вместе, то сможем справиться с тем пиздецом, что с нами внезапно приключился.   
КГ: хоть ты и довольно вспыльчивый парень, но я думаю, что все равно мы могли бы подружиться и работать вместе.   
ЭБ: ВО ИМЯ ТРИЖДЫ ЕБАННОГО ПИЗДЕЦА, ДЖОН. СКАЖИ МНЕ.  
ЭБ: КАКОГО ХЕРА?  
ЭБ: И ЕЩЕ РАЗ - КАКОГО ХЕРА?   
КГ: о   
КГ: так ты знаешь мое имя?  
ЭБ: ЕБТВОЮМАТЬ.   
ЭБ: НЕУЖЕЛИ ЭТО ОНА, ДА?   
ЭБ: Я НЕ ГОТОВ ИСПЫТАТЬ ЭТОТ ЕБАНЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ ИМЕННО СЕЙЧАС!   
КГ: ты это про что?   
ЭБ: ДА ПРО ЭТУ "НАШУ ПЕРВУЮ БЕСЕДУ" С ТВОЕЙ ПЕРСПЕКТИВЫ, О КОТОРОЙ ТЫ ТРЫНДЕЛ ДО ЭТОГО СТОЛЬКО, ЧТО ВЫЗВАЛ ИЗВЕРЖЕНИЕ НЕДОПЕРЕВАРЕННОЙ ПИЩИ ИЗ НЕДР МОЕГО ЖЕЛУДКА!  
ЭБ: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ГОВОРИ МНЕ, ЧТО ЭТОТ ГРЕБАНЫЙ ЧАС УЖЕ НАСТАЛ.   
КГ: ну... это и в самом деле мой первый разговор с тобой.  
ЭБ: БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ   
КГ: хочешь сказать, что мы уже с тобой разговаривали раньше?   
ЭБ: К МОЕМУ ГЛУБОЧАЙШЕМУ РАССТРОЙСТВУ, ДА. И ЭТО УЖЕ, НАВЕРНОЕ, ТРИПИЗДИСЯТЫЙ РАЗ, КОГДА ТЫ ПРЕДПРИНИМАЕШЬ ПОПЫТКИ ВЫЕБАТЬ К ХЕРАМ МОЙ БЕДНЫЙ САДНЯЩИЙ МОЗГ. И ПОПЫТКИ ТВОИ ОЧЕНЬ ДАЖЕ УСПЕШНЫЕ, НАЗОЙЛИВЫЙ ТЫ КУСОК ДЕРЬМА.   
КГ: кстати...   
КГ: ты знаешь мое имя, но ты ведь мне так и не представился.   
КГ: как тебя зовут?   
ЭБ: ДЖОН, КАКОГО ЕБУЧЕГО ХРЕНА ТЕБЯ ИМЕННО СЕЙЧАС ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ МОЕ ИМЯ?  
КГ: потому что я хочу с тобой подружиться!   
ЭБ: В ЭТОМ НЕТ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ. ИБО, КАК БЫ МНЕ НИ БЫЛО ЭТО СТЫДНО ЭТО ПРИЗНАВАТЬ, С МОЕЙ ПЕРСПЕКТИВЫ Я УЖЕ ИМЕЛ НЕОСТОРОЖНОСТЬ ЗАВЯЗАТЬ С ТОБОЙ ОТНОШЕНИЯ, КОТОРЫЕ С НАТЯЖКОЙ, НО МОЖНО ОБОЗВАТЬ "ДРУЖЕСКИМИ"   
ЭБ: ХОТЯ ЭТО КАКОЙ-ТО НЕВООБРАЗИМЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ, А НЕ ДРУЖБА, НА МОЙ ВЗГЛЯД. НО ТЫ ТАК ДОСТАЛ МЕНЯ ЗАВЕРЕНИЯМИ, ЧТО МЫ С ТОБОЙ "ДРУЖБАНЫ", ЧТО Я БЫЛ ВЫНУЖДЕН ЭТО ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЛИШЬ БЫ ТЫ ОТЪЕБАЛСЯ. И ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СО МНОЙ ПОДРУЖИТЬСЯ, ТЫ ВЫБРАЛ САМЫЙ ТУПОЙ И ЕБАНУТЫЙ СПОСОБ ИЗ ВСЕХ ВОЗМОЖНЫХ.  
ЭБ: А ИМЕННО РЕШИЛ ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ ОБЩАТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ В ОБРАТНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ ПО МОЕЙ ЛИНИИ ВРЕМЕНИ.   
ЭБ: И КОГДА ТЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, ЗАКОНЧИЛ МАЯТЬСЯ ВСЕЙ ЭТОЙ ТУПОЙ ХЕРЬЮ, ЧТО БЫЛО СОВСЕМ НЕДАВНО, ТЫ СТАЛ В КОИ-ТО ВЕКИ ГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ УЖЕ ПАРАЛЛЕЛЬНО МОЕЙ ЛИНИИ ВРЕМЕНИ, ЧЕМ РАСПИДОРАСИЛ МНЕ МОЗГ ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНО.   
ЭБ: И МАЛО ТОГО, ЧТО ТЫ ДОЕБЫВАЛСЯ ДО МЕНЯ, ТАК ТЫ ЕЩЕ И К МОИМ ДРУЗЬЯМ ПРИСТАВАЛ, СЛОВНО СТРАДАЮЩАЯ ОТ НЕДОТРАХА ШЛЮХА, ПРЫГАЮЩАЯ В ПОСТЕЛЬ КО ВСЕМ БЕЗ РАЗБОРУ.   
ЭБ: И ТЫ ДОБИЛСЯ СВОЕГО. ТЕПЕРЬ МЕЖДУ НАМИ, ЛЮДЬМИ, И ВАМИ РАСЦВЕЛИ ПОЛНЫЕ МИР, ДРУЖБА И ЖВАЧКА, И МЫ ДАЖЕ УМУДРИЛИСЬ НАШИМИ-ТО КУРИНЫМИ МОЗГАМИ РАЗРАБОТАТЬ КАКОЙ-ТО БЕЗУМНЫЙ ПЛАН ПО ВСЕОБЩЕМУ СПАСЕНИЮ.   
ЭБ: С КОТОРЫМ Я СЕЙЧАС КАК РАЗ И ЕБУСЬ, КАК ТЫ ВИДИШЬ.   
КГ: вау, это правда?   
КГ: с ума сойти.  
КГ: только я не понимаю, зачем мне понадобилось троллить тебя в обратном направлении? это ведь бессмысленно.  
КГ: кстати, об этом вашем плане.  
КГ: и что же мы все вместе такое придумали?   
ЭБ: СОЗДАТЬ ЕБУЧУЮ ЦАРАПИНУ.  
КГ: ...  
КГ: что?  
ЭБ: ДА, СОЗДАЕМ ЕБУЧУЮ ЦАРАПИНУ. В ЭТОМ И СОСТОИТ ЭТОТ ТУПОЙ ПЛАН.   
ЭБ: И ЭТО БЫЛА ТВОЯ ГРЕБАНАЯ ИДЕЯ. КАК ТЫ СКАЗАЛ, "ЭТО НАША ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ НАДЕЖДА". ЧТО БЫ ЭТО ВСЕ НИ ЗНАЧИЛО. ЛИЧНО Я ДАВНО ПОТЕРЯЛ НАДЕЖДУ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ В ТОМ ПИЗДЕЦЕ, ЧТО ТВОРИТСЯ ВНУТРИ ТВОЕЙ ИНОПЛАНЕТНОЙ ЧЕРЕПНОЙ КОРОБКИ. ИЛИ ЧТО ТАМ У ВАС ВМЕСТО НЕЕ. ДУРАЦКИЕ ПРИШЕЛЬЦЫ.  
КГ: хехехех.  
КГ: я не очень понимаю, о чем речь, но я думаю, что у меня еще будет время во всем разобраться.  
КГ: так как тебя все-таки зовут?  
ЭБ: ТЫ ВЕДЬ НЕ ОТЪЕБЕШЬСЯ ОТ МЕНЯ, ПОКА Я НЕ СКАЖУ.  
КГ: разумеется, нет. (:В  
ЭБ: А МНЕ СРАТЬ. Я ВСЕ РАВНО ТЕБЕ НЕ СКАЖУ.   
КГ: ):В  
ЭБ: И ТЫ ЕГО ВСЕ РАВНО КАКИМ-ТО ОБРАЗОМ ПОТОМ ВЫВЕДАЕШЬ.  
КГ: так почему бы тебе мне его не сказать сейчас, раз я все равно узнаю?  
КГ: а хотя ладно, не надо.  
КГ: так, наверное, будет интереснее. (:В   
КГ: в любом случае, я подключился к твоему каналу за мгновения до ликвидации твоей линии времени, чтобы у меня была возможность понять, что, в конце концов произойдет.  
КГ: я правда хочу помочь вам, ребята.  
КГ: и кстати, та шутка про то, что я, типа, бог, в какой-то степени отражает правду.  
КГ: мы в самом деле создали вашу вселенную, когда прошли игру.  
КГ: и, по идее, мы должны были там жить. возможно даже на вашей планете вместе с вами.   
КГ: или на какой-нибудь планете в соседней галактике. а потом прилетали бы к вам в гости на этих тарелках, на которых к вам прилетают пришельцы в этих ваших фильмах, и рисовали круги на полях.  
КГ: но, увы, этого уже не случится, потому что под самый конец нас атаковала какая-то страшная хренотень, от которой пришлось спасаться бегством.  
ЭБ: БЛЯ...  
ЭБ: ДА Я ЗНАААААААААААЮ.  
ЭБ: ЭТО УЖЕ ДАВНО НЕ ГРЕБАНЫЕ НОВОСТИ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ, ДЖОН.  
КГ: кстати, я вот не понял прикола в этих кругах на полях, но, наверное, их крутость и состоит в их непонятности. типа так смотришь на эти круги и думаешь - вау, это точно какое-то послание от более развитой цивилизации!   
КГ: да и тарелки. они же ни фига не аэродинамичные. но, наверное, именно на них, по-вашему, удобней всего рисовать круги и похищать людей для опытов, да?   
ЭБ: ЕБАТЬ МЕНЯ РАКОМ РАСКОЛЕННОЙ КОЧЕРГОЙ! Я НЕ ХОЧУ СЕЙЧАС ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ЭТОЙ ТУПОЙ ХЕРНЕ!  
КГ: ладно, понял.  
КГ: прости, я опять отвлекся.   
КГ: но у меня еще столько вопросов к тебе о вас и ваших фильмах. и мы обязательно поговорим об этом потом.   
ЭБ: Я ОГОВОРИЛСЯ. Я НЕ ХОЧУ ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ЭТОЙ ЕБАНОЙ ХЕРНЕ НИ СЕЙЧАС, НИ КОГДА-ЛИБО ЕЩЕ, ТЕБЕ ЯСНО?   
ЭБ: ПОЧЕМУ КАЖДЫЙ НАШ РАЗГОВОР ПЕРЕТЕКАЕТ В КАКОЙ-ТО ТУПОЙ БРЕД, ГДЕ ТЫ НАЧИНАЕШЬ БОРМОТАТЬ ВСЯКУЮ ЗАДРОТСКУЮ ХУЙНЮ О КИНЕМАТОГРАФЕ?   
ЭБ: ВЫ, ТРОЛЛИ, ЧТО, ПОДЫХАЕТЕ В СТРАШНЫХ МУКАХ, ЕСЛИ ПЕРЕСТАЕТЕ ХОТЯ БЫ НА ПЯТЬ МИНУТ НЕСТИ ВСЯКУЮ ХЕРНЮ?   
ЭБ: МОЖЕТ, НЕСТИ ХЕРНЮ ДЛЯ ВАС, ЭТО КАК ДЛЯ НАС ДЫШАТЬ КИСЛОРОДОМ?   
ЭБ: И ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ НЕСЕТЕ ХЕРНЮ ВЫ ТУТ ЖЕ НАЧНЕТЕ КОРЧИТЬСЯ НА ПОЛУ, ВЫПУЧИВ ВАШИ СТРАННЫЕ ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЕ ГЛАЗИЩИ, ВЫСОВЫВАЯ ЯЗЫК И СУДОРОЖНО ДЕРГАЯ КОНЕЧНОСТЯМИ?   
КГ: эээ...  
КГ: нет?  
КГ: я думаю, что "нести херню", как ты говоришь, это как хобби. или больше как способ провести прикольную беседу со своими друзьями.   
КГ: это же здорово, когда ты можешь подурачиться со своим другом и поговорить с ним ни о чем. о какой-нибудь чепухе.  
КГ: для этого ведь и нужны друзья.  
ЭБ: ОПЯТЬ ТЫ НАЧИНАЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ ЭТУ ХЕРНЮ ПРО ДРУЗЕЙ.  
ЭБ: КАКИМ-ТО НЕВЕРОЯТНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ТЫ УМУДРЯЕШЬСЯ КАЖДУЮ ТЕМУ НАШЕГО РАЗГОВОРА ПЕРЕВЕСТИ НА ДРУЖБУ.  
ЭБ: ТЫ УЖЕ ТАК ДОЛГО И НАСТОЙЧИВО ПРЕДЛАГАЕШЬ МНЕ ЭТУ СВОЮ ГРЕБАНУЮ ДРУЖБУ, ЧТО У МЕНЯ НАЧАЛО СОЗДАВАТЬСЯ ОЩУЩЕНИЕ, ЧТО МЕНЯ НАГЛЫМ И БЕССТЫДНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ДОМОГАЮТСЯ.  
КГ: ...  
КГ: ась?  
ЭБ: МНЕ УЖЕ ДАЖЕ НАЧИНАЕТ КАЗАТЬСЯ, ЧТО Я ПРАВ НАСЧЕТ СВОЕГО ПРЕДПОЛОЖЕНИЯ НАСЧЕТ ТЕБЯ.   
ЭБ: А ЕСЛИ ЕЩЕ УЧЕСТЬ ЭТИ ВАШИ ЕБАНУТЫЕ КВАДРАНТЫ И ВАШИ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЕ ПРЕДПОЧТЕНИЯ...  
КГ: погоди-ка.  
КГ: мне кажется или ты намекаешь на то, что я могу испытывать к тебе... красные чувства?  
ЭБ: ЧТО  
ЭБ: НЕТ.  
ЭБ: Я НЕ СОВСЕМ ТО ИМЕЛ ВВИДУ  
КГ: не совсем то?  
КГ: то есть  
КГ: это ты испытываешь ко мне алые чувства?!  
ЭБ: НЕТ, ТУПОЙ ТЫ ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЙ ЕБЛАН!  
КГ: вау...  
КГ: это...  
КГ: несколько неожиданно.  
ЭБ: СТОЙ.   
ЭБ: НЕТ.  
ЭБ: НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ.  
ЭБ: ДЖОН, БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТ, ЭГБЕРТ.  
ЭБ: ТЫ НЕ ТАК ВСЕ ПОНЯЛ!  
КГ: если бы ты был троллем, то я бы подумал, что все эти нападки на меня ни что иное, как флирт, ведущий к черной романтике.   
КГ: однако ты человек, и, насколько мне известно, не способен к проявлению подобных чувств, так что это невозможно.  
КГ: другое дело красные чувства...  
ЭБ: ЕБТВОЮМАТЬ, ДЖОН, ВЫСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ, НАКОНЕЦ!  
КГ: прости, я не знал.  
ЭБ: О ЧЕМ ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЛ?  
КГ: я и подумать не мог, что это мог быть твой способ скрыть свои настоящие чувства.  
ЭБ: ЧТО  
ЭБ: НЕТ, ЭТО НЕ ТАК!  
КГ: но я вижу тебя и разговариваю с тобой впервые.  
КГ: и я даже не знаю, как реагировать...  
КГ: я, по правде, хочу с тобой подружиться, но о возможности быть твоим мэйтспритом я и не думал.  
КГ: я, конечно, не знаю, что там такое произойдет между нами в будущем, но на данный момент...  
ЭБ: АААААААРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРРГГГГГГГГГГГГХХХХХХХХХ!!!  
ЭБ: ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
ЭБ: ДЖОН, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
ЭБ: НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЕСТЬ ЛИ НА ВАШЕЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ ЧТО-ТО СВЯТОЕ. НО ТОГДА ХОТЯ БЫ РАДИ СВОИХ ТУПЫХ ФИЛЬМОВ - ЗАТКНИСЬ! ЗАТКНИСЬ И ВЫСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ!  
ЭБ: Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ВЫНЕСУ И СЕКУНДЫ ЭТОГО ЕБАНОГО СТЫДА!  
ЭБ: ТЫ ПРИШЕЛ К НЕВЕРНОМУ ВЫВОДУ, И ТЕБЯ УНЕСЛО ДАЛЕКО И НАДОЛГО В ДАЛЬНИЕ КРАЯ ПОЛНЕЙШЕГО ГРЕБАНОГО НЕДОПОНИМАНИЯ. ЭТО С ТОБОЙ УЖЕ НЕ В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ ПРОИСХОДИТ, НО СЕЙЧАС ТЫ ПЕРЕШЕЛ ВСЕ ГРАНИЦЫ!  
ЭБ: ЧТОБ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, ЕБАНУТЫЙ ТЫ НА ВСЮ ГОЛОВУ ЗАДРОТНЫЙ ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫЙ ОБМУДОК, ЭТО НЕВОЗМОЖНО!  
ЭБ: Я НЕ ГЕЙ!  
ЭБ: ТЕПЕРЬ ТЕБЕ ВСЕ ПОНЯТНО?  
КГ: эээ... не очень.  
КГ: что такое "гей"?  
ЭБ: ...  
КГ: ...  
ЭБ: ТЫ ЭТО СЕРЬЕЗНО, БЛЯТЬ?  
КГ: нет, я правда не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
ЭБ: ЛАДНО, Я ОБЪЯСНЮ ТЕБЕ ЭТО ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ РАЗВЕЯТЬ ЭТО ЕБУЧЕЕ НЕДОПОНИМАНИЕ.   
ЭБ: ГЕИ - ЭТО ТЕ, КТО ПЕРДОЛЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА В ЖОПУ. ТЕПЕРЬ ПОНЯТНО?   
КГ: ...  
КГ: нет.  
КГ: что значит "пердолят"?  
ЭБ: ПЦДУШКПОРЙЩЗ3ЙПРЦУЙ3ПР  
КГ: я совсем запутался...  
ЭБ: ...  
ЭБ: В ОБЩЕМ, ЭТО КОГДА ОДНОМУ МАЛЬЧИКУ НРАВИТСЯ ДРУГОЙ МАЛЬЧИК.  
ЭБ: ИЛИ КОГДА ОДИН МАЛЬЧИК НЕНАВИДИТ ДРУГОГО МАЛЬЧИКА В ПОНИМАНИИ ВАШЕЙ ЕБАНУТОЙ "ЧЕРНОЙ КВАДРАНТЫ".  
КГ: у людей есть такое понятие? о:В  
ЭБ: ДА.  
КГ: это так странно.  
КГ: люди такие странные.  
ЭБ: ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО СТРАННО?  
ЭБ: СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТО ОТ ТЕБЯ!  
КГ: ладно.  
КГ: но я так не понял, что значит "пердолят"?  
ЭБ: ПОТРАТЬ ВРЕМЯ, КОТОРОГО У ТЕБЯ, КАК Я ГЛЯЖУ, И ТАК ДО ХУЯ, И САМ УЗНАЙ ЭТО. ЛИЧНО Я СЛИШКОМ ЗАНЯТ, ЧТОБ И ДАЛЬШЕ БОЛТАТЬ С ТОБОЙ О ВСЯКОЙ ХЕРНЕ.  
ЭБ: И ЧТОБ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, ЭТА НАША С ТОБОЙ БЕСЕДА, ОТ КОТОРОЙ ТЫ ССАЛ КИПЯТКОМ ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ, ОКАЗАЛАСЬ ЕЩЕ БОЛЕЕ СТРАННОЙ И ДОЛБАНУТОЙ, ЧЕМ Я МОГ СЕБЕ ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ ДАЖЕ В СВОЕМ САМОМ СТРАШНОМ СНЕ.  
КГ: да, вышло несколько неловко...  
ЭБ: И ЭТО ЕЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, МЯГКО СКАЗАНО.  
КГ: угу...  
ЭБ: ХМ...  
КГ: ...  
ЭБ: ЛАДНО.  
ЭБ: ДАВАЙ ДОГОВОРИМСЯ С ТОБОЙ РАЗ И НАВСЕГДА, БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПОДНИМАТЬ ЭТУ ТЕМУ.  
ЭБ: Я СКАЗАЛ ТО, ЧТО СКАЗАЛ, ПО НЕПОНЯТНОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ.  
ЭБ: А ТЫ ВСЕ НЕ ТАК ПОНЯЛ, КАК ВСЕГДА.  
ЭБ: ИЗ-ЗА ЧЕГО И ВЫШЕЛ ВЕСЬ ЭТОТ ЕБАНЫЙ СТЫД.  
ЭБ: ВСЕ.  
ЭБ: ЗАКРЫЛИ ТЕМУ.  
КГ: ладно.  
КГ: но все равно было весело.  
КГ: даже интересно, о чем мы с тобой будем говорить потом...  
ЭБ: К СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, В ПОСЛЕДУЮЩИХ РАЗГОВОРАХ СО МНОЙ ТЫ ТАК И БУДЕШЬ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ НЕСТИ ВСЯКУЮ ХЕРНЮ И ВЫНОСИТЬ МНЕ МОЗГ.   
ЭБ: И С КАЖДЫМ НОВЫМ РАЗГОВОРОМ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ НЕСТИ ВСЕ БОЛЬШЕ БРЕДА И СТАНОВИТЬСЯ ВСЕ БОЛЕЕ ПРИЛИПЧИВЫМ.  
КГ: то есть мне сейчас в любом случае придется троллить тебя в обратном порядке?  
ЭБ: ДА, ЭТОТ ПИЗДЕЦ НЕИЗБЕЖЕН ДЛЯ ПРОШЛОГО МЕНЯ. ПИЗДЕЦ ПОД НАЗВАНИЕМ "ВОЗНИКНОВЕНИЕ ДРУЖБЫ С ИНОПЛАНЕТНЫМ ДОЛБО-ЗАДРОТОМ".  
КГ: ахаха, звучит интригующе!  
ЭБ: ВСЕ!  
КГ: что все?  
ЭБ: ВСЕ - ЗНАЧИТ ВСЕ! ВРЕМЯ ВЫШЛО! ОБРАТНЫЙ ОТСЧЕТ ЭТОГО ЕБУЧЕГО РАЗГОВОРА ПОДОШЕЛ К КОНЦУ, И ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ЕГО С БЕДОЛАГОЙ, ПРОШЛЫМ МНОЙ. МНЕ НУЖНО ПРИВЕСТИ ПЛАН В ДЕЙСТВИЕ, КАК ШИКАРНЫЙ ЛИДЕР, А ТЫ МНЕ ПРОДОЛЖАЕШЬ МЕШАТЬ.  
КГ: о, ясно.  
КГ: ты прав. наверное, мне стоит связаться с прошлым тобой и, наверное, объяснить ему все, если он чего-то не знает.  
КГ: ну и, конечно, поговорить с ним о наших любимых фильмах.  
КГ: это будет так здорово! (:В  
ЭБ: ОН, БЛЯТЬ, ЖДЕТ НЕ ДОЖДЕТСЯ ИМЕННО ЭТОГО В ТОТ МОМЕНТ, КОГДА ТЫ ЕМУ НАПИШЕШЬ.  
ЭБ: ЭТО ПРЯМ ПРЕДЕЛ ЕГО МЕЧТАНИЙ, СТОЯТЬ ОКРУЖЕННЫМ ЕБУЧИМ ЗЕЛЕНЫМ ПЛАМЕНЕМ И СЛУШАТЬ ТВОИ ВОСТОРГИ ПО "ВОЗДУШНОЙ ТЮРЬМЕ", НАИТУПЕЙШЕМУ ФИЛЬМУ В ИСТОРИИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВА, КОТОРЫЙ ТЫ ПО КАКОЙ-ТО ПРИЧИНЕ СЧИТАЕШЬ ШЕДЕВРОМ.  
КГ: воздушная тюрьма?  
ЭБ: ТВОЮ МАТЬ.  
ЭБ: ТОЛЬКО НЕ ГОВОРИ, ЧТО Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО САМ ВЫРЫЛ СЕБЕ МОГИЛУ...  
КГ: воздушная тюрьма... звучит интересно!  
КГ: надо будет его посмотреть!  
КГ: и я обязательно поделюсь с тобой впечатлениями в следующий раз!  
КГ: а пока постарайтесь претворить этот ваш план в жизнь и остаться в живых.  
ЭБ: ОХ, СПАСИБО ЗА ТАКОЕ ЦЕННОЕ НАПУТСТВИЕ, ДОРОГОЙ ДЖОН. БЕЗ НЕГО МЫ БЫ ТОЧНО НИКАК НЕ СПРАВИЛИСЬ. СИДЕЛИ БЫ НА ЖОПЕ РОВНО И НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛИ. НО ТЫ ПРЯМО НАСТАВИЛ НАС НА ПУТЬ ИСТИННЫЙ.   
КГ: хехе, не за что!   
ЭБ: ЭТО БЫЛ САРКАЗМ, ТУПОЙ ТЫ ДОЛБОЕБ.  
КГ: я знаю.   
ЭБ: ДЖОН ЭГБЕРТ.  
ЭБ: ЗНАЙ, ЧТО ИЗ ВСЕХ КРЕТИНОВ, С КОТОРЫМИ Я ИМЕЛ НЕСЧАСТЬЕ ОБЩАТЬСЯ, ТЫ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕШЬ ЗВАНИЯ САМЫЙ ТУПОЙ, НЕПРОХОДИМЫЙ И ЕБАНУТЫЙ ИЗ ВСЕХ ДЕБИЛОИДОВ. С ЧЕМ Я ТЕБЯ И ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ.  
ЭБ: И Я ПОЧТИ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЫ РАДУЕШЬСЯ ЭТОМУ ЗВАНИЮ КАК ПОЛОУМНЫЙ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ РЕАЛЬНО КРЕТИН, И ЭТОГО НИЧЕГО НЕ ИСПРАВИТ.  
КГ: ахахаха!  
ЭБ: ВОТ ОБ ЭТОМ Я, БЛЯТЬ, И ГОВОРЮ!  
ЭБ: ЭХ...  
ЭБ: ЛАДНО.  
ЭБ: СВАЛИ УЖЕ НА ХЕР, ДЖОН ЭГБЕРТ.  
ЭБ: ЕСЛИ ЭТОТ ЕБУЧИЙ ПЛАН СРАБОТАЕТ, ТО Я БУДУ ОБРЕЧЕН НА ЛИЧНУЮ ВСТРЕЧУ С ТОБОЙ.  
ЭБ: А К ЭТОМУ ТРЫНДЕЦУ МНЕ ЕЩЕ НУЖНО МОРАЛЬНО ПОДГОТОВИТЬСЯ...  
КГ: а?  
ЭБ: ДО ВСТРЕЧИ, ИНОПЛАНЕТНОЕ ТЫ ЧМО.

эктоБиолог [ЭБ] прекратил доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]

КГ: постой-ка.  
КГ: то есть ты скоро встретишься со мной?  
КГ: точнее с будущим мной?  
КГ: эй!  
КГ: ...  
КГ: ну вот. ):В  
КГ: а я так и не узнал твоего имени...

эктоБиолог [ЭБ] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]

ЭБ: КАРКАТ ВАНТАС.  
КГ: чё?  
ЭБ: ХУЙ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЛЕЧО, ДУБИНА.  
ЭБ: МОЯ ИМЯ - КАРКАТ ВАНТАС.  
ЭБ: ЛУЧШЕ ТЫ УЗНАЕШЬ ЕГО ОТ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС, ЧЕМ БУДЕШЬ ДОЕБЫВАТЬ ПРОШЛОГО МЕНЯ ИЛИ МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ.  
КГ: О:В  
ЭБ: НЕ СТОИТ БЛАГОДАРНОСТЕЙ, ГРЕБАНЫЙ ПРИШЕЛЕЦ.  
КГ: С:В  
ЭБ: И ЗАПОМНИ ЕЩЕ КОЕ-ЧТО НА БУДУЩЕЕ.  
ЭБ: ЧТОБЫ ТВОИ РАЗГОВОРЫ СО МНОЙ НЕ БЫЛИ ДЛЯ ПРОШЛОГО МЕНЯ ТАКОЙ АДСКОЙ ПЫТКОЙ, ГОВОРИ СО МНОЙ ОБ ЭТИХ ВАШИХ КВАДРАНТАХ.  
ЭБ: ЭТО ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ ТЕМА С ВАШЕЙ ЕБУЧЕЙ ПЛАНЕТЫ, КОТОРАЯ МЕНЯ ХОТЬ НЕМНОГО КОЛЫШЕТ.  
ЭБ: ВСЕ.  
ЭБ: САЙОНАРА, ДОЛБОЕБ.  
КГ: постой!  
ЭБ: ЧЕГО ЕЩЕ?  
КГ: раз ты был так добр, что сказал мне свое имя, может еще скажешь, что значит "пердолят"?  
ЭБ: ОРКПЙЖЩШДЦПКЖЩДРКПЭЖЙЩШУРПЙ

эктоБиолог [ЭБ] прекратил доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]

КГ: я так ничего и не понял...


End file.
